


Laser Tag

by arariren



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Its literally this two dorks going on a date and being dorks, M/M, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arariren/pseuds/arariren
Summary: A short drabble inspired by the tumblr post: “take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. then shoot me and walk away.”





	

Dates had always been a fun thing for Viktor and Yuri. In fact, there was an unspoken competition on who made the most unique and entertaining date, so when Yuri had suggested going to an arcade, both had been exited. As they walked around in the dimly lit room full of neon lights, Yuri stopped and pointed to a sign hanging above a door. 

“Laser tag! Why don’t we do that?” He suggested excitedly, remembering the days when he would come with Mari just to play that.

 

“Laser what?” 

 

“Eh?” Yuri gasped, undignified. How was it possible that Viktor had never been played Laser tag? “Unbelievable, we’re going in and that's it.”

 

They entered the room and the person working there instructed them on what to do. Of course, Yuri having played this before, won the first three times they played.

 

“No fair!” Viktor pouted. “You obviously are only better than me because you’ve done this before.”

 

Yuri laughed and playfully teased, “Is the great Viktor Nikiforov sad he’s actually losing against Yuri?”

 

Viktor frowned. “Oh, it’s on. We’re going in one last time.”

 

“Whatever,” Yuri said, rolling his eyes as he let Viktor drag him into the room one last time.

 

This time, though, Yuri saw no signs of Viktor anywhere. He searched around the neon lights and darkness, only to find nothing. He was actually getting worried… Where was Viktor?

 

Before he could react he felt a hand from behind that turned him around and slamming him to the wall. Yuri gasped as he felt Viktor’s lips smack hard against him before he could do anything. 

 

His eyes closed hands slowly found their way to Viktor’s hair, slightly tugging. He felt Viktor’s leg go in between his and a hand under his shirt as he was slowly pushed further into the wall as Viktor deepened the kiss. 

 

Yuri felt he was in heaven, or floating through the clouds. Viktor was everywhere, completely enveloping him, and Yuri was reduced to simply moaning and putting his hands around Viktor’s shoulders so his legs wouldn’t give out.

 

He had completely forgotten of where he was, if it hadn’t been for the loud beeping noise that came from his vest and the red light that illuminated from before. Yuri gasped as he looked down to see Viktor’s laser gun held against his vest,only to realize what had been Viktor’s plan all along.

Victor put his hand on Yuri’s flushed cheek as he usually did, thumb playing with his lower lip. His smirk proudly displayed on his face as he went to Yuri’s ear and whisper “Looks like I win”.

 

Viktor swiftly turned and started walking away, and Yuri was left standing against the wall, recollecting his thoughts.

 

God, this was just unfair.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a writer by any means, but I really had to do this, so have a drabble I guess. This two will literally be the end of me. Sorry if its ooc.


End file.
